Weapons Of Mass Destruction
by whitecollarfan11
Summary: What if the events in "Abandon All Hope" went differently? What if a blast from one of their pasts changed everything? What would happen then? Dean/Jo and Sam/OC! Jo lovers this story is for you! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**READ PLEASE!! A few things that I want to say really quick:**

First, I personally hated and still hate the fact that Jo died =( Therefore, this story as was my other one was born.

Second, this is basically the same as my other story. The same plot just a different way of going about it. Please don't let that stop you from reading this, though. Also, depending on how this story goes review wise I think I might delete the other story and focus on this one.

Third, I personally love this story more than my other one. Mainly because I love my OC character! I think she's kickass!

Fourth, this story may start off a little rocky, but it'll get better believe me! **PLEASE** give this a chance! I hope you like it!

Fifth, Pairings for this story will be Dean-Jo and Sam-OC! as will every other supernatural fic i write!

**Alright! Anyways, I'm done rambling now! Without further ado...Here's the story!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Jo was losing blood. She was losing it quickly. Even with an ace bandage over it, she was losing blood like there was no tomorrow. Every body knew that there wasn't much time left. Although what they didn't know was that they were so wrong. Someone else had a completely different outlook on things.

"You all always think the worst of things so quickly, don't you?" a mysterious voice asked from the shadows of a dark corner causing everyone's attention to move that way.

The sound of a gun cocking was heard. It's better to be safe than sorry. "Who's there?" Dean was the first to ask.

The mysterious person slowly came half way out of the shadows cautiously only to come face to face with three barrels from three guns.

The mysterious person held up their hands in defense. "Hey, no need to shoot," the voice now being able to be decoded as a girls said. "I'm here to help."

"Tori?" Ellen's questioning voice asked.

"The one and only," the girl answered with a smile as she came all the way out of the shadows.

"Who?" Sam, Dean, and Jo all asked in unison.

Ellen didn't say a word. The girl looked at her and Ellen looked back. The look in Ellen's eyes pleaded with the girl not to tell them who she really was.

"Astoria Renley, but you can call me, Tori. The daughter of an old friend of Ellen's," the girl answered lying, with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Ellen asked crossing her arms.

"Like I said before I'm here to help," Tori answered.

The room was silent again until Ellen spoke up.

"Why would you want to help?"

"And what exactly would you help with?" Sam asked cutting in.

"I would because I'm nice like that and what exactly would I help with..." she paused while answering.

"Well?" everyone questioned.

Tori smirked. "I'd help...or better yet I'd make sure that Jo walks out of here alive."

Everyone looked around at each other questioningly.

Tori looked at Dean then Sam then Ellen, and lastly, Jo before saying, "You'd all have to trust me though."

"After what happened last time you said you'd help I don't know if I trust you," Ellen said all seriousness in her voice.

Tori laughed breifly. "Seriously, Ellen?! That's in the past. Why can't you just forget about it and move on?"

"You could of saved him!" Ellen exclaimed.

"No, actually I couldn't have! He was already dead, Ellen! You knew that, too. And yet you still hate me for not doing what I couldn't do in the first place!" Tori exclaimed in return.

Ellen didn't say anything.

"I have the power to heal, Ellen..." Tori started off slowly, "Not the power to bring people back from the dead. It just does not work out that way. I'm sorry he died the way he did and I'm sorry that you can't get over it, but news flash although I too can't get over it...it's in the past and it can't be changed. I moved on you should, too. And if you don't trust me enough to help save Jo...then you're going to lose her, too," Tori finsished. "I know that none of you want that to happen either." Tori turned and looked in Dean's direction and smirked, "Some more than others."

Dean squinted his eyes, "Why are you smirking at me?"

"You know why," Tori answered still smirking. "I've been around here longer than you think. Don't think I didn't see what went down in the kitchen?"

Dean and Jo's eyes both went wide.

"Don't worry. Your secrets safe with me," Tori smiled.

"What happened in the kitchen?" Sam and Ellen both asked clueless to what everyone was talking about.

"So, do you want me to save Jo or not?" Tori asked changing the subject.

Ellen looked towards her daughter who nodded. Then she looked at Sam and Dean who also nodded at her.

"Alright. Why not?" Ellen answered. What's the worst that can happen? Even if the healing doesn't work and kills Jo. She'd die either way. But, hopefully the healing would work and Jo would live.

Tori nodded and walked over to Jo and kneeled down next to her. "Good news, this should work. Bad news...you're going to have to take off the bandage," Tori informed Jo.

Jo looked at her and shook her head no. "It's the only thing keeping my insides from spilling out," she said trying not to show how afraid she was in her voice.

Tori frowned. "Just trust me, Jo. It's the only way that this will work. Besides, it only takes at least 30 seconds to a minute to work. After that all of your blood, guts, and insides will all be secured in their right places again."

Jo processed every word that came out of Tori's mouth. She sighed heavily and nodded her head motioning to Tori that it was alright to take the bandage off.

Tori nodded and slowly unwrapped the bandage. Blood instantly pulled away. Jo winced in pain and turned her head away from the sight.

"This won't hurt a bit," Tori assured her as she positioned her hands above the wound. A yellowish white light went from Tori's hand onto the wound. The wound slowly, but surely and amazing looked like it was starting to close up. Within about a minute Tori took her hands away. "Good as new!" Tori exclaimed jumping up.

Everyone looked in awe at the place that the wound had just been. It was no longer there. It looked like there had never been even the slightest break of skin.

"Can you get up?" Tori asked offering Jo a hand.

Jo took her hand and got up.

"Try walking," Tori commanded.

Jo started walking. It had been as if she was never paralized in the first place. She turned around and looked at Tori. "Thank you!"

Tori shrugged. "That's what fam...friends...friends...that's what family friends are for isn't it?" _Nice save, _Tori thought to herself.

All of a sudden the sound of the hell hounds growling filled the room. Everyone's eyes widened and they all got in there positions. Not that that would do any good.

"All of you get out of here!" Tori yelled.

"What? What about you?" Dean asked while everyone else looked at her with curious looks on their faces.

"Just go! I can handle them! I've got a plan! Now get the hell out of here!" Tori answered demanding them to leave.

Sam, Dean, Ellen, and Jo made a run for the door. Jo stopped at the door and looked back on last time, "Thanks again for saving me, Tori! It was really really nice of you," she smiled.

"Anytime! Now go before I wind up having to do it again!" Tori exclaimed. Jo nodded and trned and ran out following the others leaving Tori to carry out her plan alone. Whatever that might be.

**There it is Chapter 1! What do you think about Astoria?! It'll get better believe me! What do you think? Should I continue? Please review if you want me to continue!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thanx for all of the reviews! It means so so much to me!**

**Also, really quick...I just wanted to say that I just put the link for the banner for this story in my profile. So if you want to see it it's in there. Oh, and it's really really amazing! I had it made by an acquaintance of mine. She's an awesome banner maker. So, go and see it. If you want to of course.**

**Well anyways, here's Chapter 2! I hope you like it! As always PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jo sat on the other side of the room from everyone else, so many things running through her head. She had asked for time alone and Sam, Dean, and Ellen gave it to her. She had just been borderline dead not even thirty minutes ago. It only seemed right.

The whole room was filled with silence. Except for the ocassional, "Jo, are you okay?" or "Jo, are you sure you're okay?" Each time Jo replied with a simple nod.

She was still too far caught up in the past that the present didn't seem real. She still questioned what Tori did. She still questioned whether or not there was more to the whole "Tori is the daughter of an old friend of Ellen's" gig. She still questioned why Tori would start to say that's what fam...friends...family friends are for.

Jo felt as if her mother was keeping something from her. Something that she might not like. Jo finally came to the conclusion that her mother was hiding a secret from her. A secret that Jo had determined to get to the bottom of.

Before she could get up and go start playing 20 questions with her mother the door swung open. Nobody came in, though. Jo and everyone else looked over at the door. No one was even standing in the doorway. They all shot each other questioning looks. Just to be on the safe side they all grabbed their weapons.

Then they heard the sound of heels clicking against the wood floor. That was que to take positions. It was always better safe than sorry. They looked at each other one more time and they all nodded. They were ready for whatever was about to come through the door.

Sam, Dean, Jo, and Ellen once again turned their heads and paid attention to the door and the footsteps against the wood floor. And finally Tori stepped through the doorway.

"Wow, talk about de ja vu," Tori said eyeing the barrel of all four guns.

Sam, Dean, Jo, and Ellen all sighed a sigh of relief and put there guns down.

"Can't you ever be like a normal person and knock?" Dean asked throwing his gun to the side.

Tori turned and looked at Dean, "I don't knock. Nor do I even ever touch the door knob."

"Well, you should. Unless of course you want to get shot one of these days."

"What's the point when you can open and close doors with your mind?" Tori asked smirking as the door closed behind her.

"Why are you really here, Tori?" Ellen spoke up.

Tori looked at Ellen and answered simply, "To right my wrongs." Then after a brief pause she added, "And, to finally get the secret that I've been keeping for over 19 years off of my chest."

"Tori don't," Ellen said almost pleading.

Tori shook her head, "Either you tell her or I do. Either way Jo's going to find out the truth tonight. I can't live with this secret anymore. It tears me up inside more and more every single day and I'm sick of it."

"Tell me what? The truth? Secret? Can one of you please fill me in here?!" Jo was totally confused and so were Sam and Dean who were both looking back and forth from Tori to Ellen.

"Well, Ellen," Tori said.

Ellen glared at Tori and then looked at Jo. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Mom." Jo said.

Ellen took a deep breath before saying, "Jo...Your father and I hid a secret from you your entire life. That secret so happens to be Tori," she paused before continuing, "Tori's your..."

**DunDunDun!!! Cliffy! There it is Chapter 2! It'll get better believe me! What do you think? Should I continue? Please review if you want me to continue!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Thanx for all of the reviews! It means so so much to me! ****Here's ****Chapter 3! I hope you like it! As always PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"...sister."

Jo's eyes widened and she gulped. She looked from her mom to Tori and back to her mom. "She's my...she's my sister?"

Ellen nodded her head yes.

"And you and dad never told me while I was growing up?" Jo asked tears forming in her eyes. She just couldn't ever catch a break anymore could she.

"It would of crushed you," Ellen answered, "We were only looking out for you."

"Oh, so by not telling me that I have a sister you were looking out for me?"

"I was doing what I thought was best for you."

"Yeah, well thanks for looking out for me," Jo said with a fake smile before storming out the door. As soon as her feet hit the gravel she took of running. Running to wherever her feet would take her.

"Jo, wait!" Ellen called out heading for the door.

Tori stepped in front of her blocking her way.

"Tori, move out of my way."

"No, mom, you've done enough already. She doesn't need you right now. Actually, at the moment you're the last thing that she needs," Tori said before looking towards Dean, "She'd listen to you more than she would anyone of us."

Dean nodded before running out the door.

"You have a sister. I have a sister. I was doing what I thought was best for you. No, you were doing what you thought was best for you," Jo muttered under her breath while kicking gravel.

"Jo," Dean said slowly coming up behind her.

Jo spun around, at the sound of his voice, to face him. "I can't believe that she'd lie to me all of these years!" she complained.

"You know I'm not good at this whole comforting, trying to make you feel better thing, right?"

"Why'd you come out here then?" she asked.

"Tori thought it would be a good idea," he answered truthfully.

"She barely even knows me and yet she knows me enough to know that that's really what I wanted," Jo said quietly.

"What?"

Without words Jo walked up to Dean and wrapped her arms around him. Shocked and not knowing what he should do Dean just did the first thing that came to mind and wrapped his arms around her, too.

"Why does life have to be so complicated?"

Dean laughed, "Are you really asking me that?"

Jo pulled away and looked up at him, "Right. I forgot. I'm asking the wrong person that. Normally I asked my mom that, but...giving the situation that we're in right now...I rather not talk to her again for a while."

"I really wish that I could help you deal with your problems right now, but I'm a guy and I have no idea how girls solve things..."

Jo cut him off, "Normally with harsh words and sometimes the occasional cat fights. You know girl stuff." Jo smirked, "And, actually you can help me."

"How?" Dean questioned.

"You can help me forget about my problems," Jo said with a smile.

Dean's eyes widened as he caught on, "Wait...you're not suggesting...saying..."

"Uh huh," Jo nodded her head with a seductive grin.

-------

"What is taking them so long? Why aren't they back yet?" Ellen asked pacing around the room.

Tori and Sam glanced at each other from across the room and smirked. Thanks to a vision that Sam had unfortunately gotten the two of them knew exactly why Jo and Dean weren't back yet and what was taking them so long.

"Wouldn't know," Tori shrugged.

"They're probably just talking," Sam said shrugging also.

"Talking? Dean talking? You actually expect me to believe that?" Ellen questioned squinting her eyes.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised he's a very big talker now days," Sam said obviously lying, but hoping that she'd believe him.

Ellen sighed, "I'll take your word for it, then."

Tori stood up and walked over to where Sam was sitting and sat down next to him.

"Jo better not become just another notch on Dean's belt otherwise I'll kick his ass," Tori said quietly to him.

Sam looked at Tori, "He cares about her alot more than he says he does. If I know my brother and I do...she'll always be more than just a notch on his belt."

"Good," Tori smiled, "Because Jo cares alot more about him than she leads on, too."

"How would you know? You barely even know her," Sam reminded her.

"I've been keeping an eye on her. She didn't know who I was, but I knew who she was. Big sisters always look out for their little sisters no matter what the situation is," Tori explained with a smile.

**There it is Chapter 3! It'll get better believe me! What do you think? Should I continue? Please review if you want me to continue!!**


End file.
